


Home

by Brain_Flower



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Adommy, Home, M/M, happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-25
Updated: 2012-11-25
Packaged: 2017-11-19 13:11:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/573648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brain_Flower/pseuds/Brain_Flower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“On The Radio you’ll hear November Rain, that solos awfully long but it’s such a pretty sound” –Regina Spektor- Radio.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

-Home- 

“On The Radio you’ll hear November Rain, that solos awfully long but it’s such a pretty sound” –Regina Spektor- Radio. 

We had an adventure the day we were married, we had an adventure everyday together white we were dating we had an adventure before we met and when we were born. And we’ll continue our adventure until the day we die. 

But even all the camping, hiking, flying, visiting, seeing, doing won’t beat the days where I’ll wake up early enough to catch you still asleep with a peaceful look on your face. 

Those days you’ll lounge in bed all day and you’ll smile up at me and tell me you love me a thousand times and more. You’ll turn on the radio quietly and the blues will come on and you’ll sing along soft and slow even when you claim you can’t sing at all. 

Those are days you’ll take my hand and sit on the front porch with coffee and you’ll watch the morning pass quietly by. Then you’ll get up and walk out to the field, only turning around to make sure I’m following- and I will be. 

And we’ll go out through the trees to a place only you know of because I don’t get up early enough to watch you pick out your hiding spots- yet I know where they all are. And this time you’ll sit in a patch of grass and you’ll point at the flowers you found. So I’ll listen carefully as you tell me all about this flower and stories about it and experiences you’ve had and I’ll laugh because you’re so young but have had so much time to yourself to discover. 

When you’re done telling me all about your new hiding spot you’ll lie down with your head in my lap and watch the clouds roll by. And I’ll know exactly how happy you truly are. I like the smile on your face so I agree with you even when I don’t. 

Before we leave our hiding place you’ll grab some of the flowers for pressing later and some to put in a vase on the table. 

And as we head towards the house I’ll stop at the edge of the woods and watch you prance across the field barefoot and with the flowers in hand. About halfway through you’ll turn around and grin at me-knowing I haven’t been following. 

So as I march through the field after you I’ll take your hand in mine and kiss your smile. 

And you’ll be happy because I agree even if I don’t. 

And I’ll realize that home is wherever I’m with you.

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s a happier one to balance out the death fic I just posted a second ago! Still short but happier than the last. Same thing-no characters officially named but you can choose whoever you want or you can realize you watch me for my Adam Lambert/Tommy Joe Ratliff writing and so you can assume I wrote this with them in mind. Whatever makes you happy. 
> 
> Yay for that! I’ll link songs I made references too down below. Review-Siren Jax
> 
> Radio Regina Spektor - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tHAhnJbGy9M
> 
> Home Edward Sharpe and the magnetic zeros- http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DHEOF_rcND8
> 
> November Rain Guns 'N Roses - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8SbUC-UaAxE


End file.
